


Of Puppy Kisses and Marked Territory

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [44]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella wakes Cullen from a bad dream.  The team takes off for the Hinterlands.  Cullen decides he doesn't care for Bann Teagan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Puppy Kisses and Marked Territory

_They had found him shaking and frightened in a closet - a small blond haired boy with fear-filled blue eyes. Cullen kneeled down trying to look less intimidating which was difficult to do when wearing full armor covered in gore. “It’s alright. You’re safe. We won’t hurt you. Let us take you away from the fighting,” he soothed while reaching for the boy. Revulsion, hate, and anger flickered in the boys eyes as he changed instantaneously into a hideously misshapen creature with black eyes and long talons. He lunged at Cullen slicing at his face with his claws, but they felt warm and moist rather than sharp. Something was different..._

Cullen’s eyes flew open from the nightmare to see Bella perched on his chest, licking his face, and shaking her stubbed tail. She gave a gentle howl as a hello and continued her licking assault on Cullen’s face. “Gah, ugh... Bella, stop. Maker, your breath is awful.” Cullen said as he sat up and began to pet the dog who had rolled over on to her back. 

“You’re lucky that Evelyn is still asleep, dog. She can be a nightmare in the mornings, too.” Cullen chuckled while Bella nuzzled his hand encouraging him to resume rubbing her belly. “What are you doing in our bed, anyway? I thought I’d made it clear that you are to stay on the couch.”

Bella made no reply but waved her paw at Cullen. “More belly rubs? Maker, you are a spoiled thing. Well, you woke me from a bad dream, so I won’t get on to you about getting in bed with us this time. Don’t think you’ve earned a spot here though.”

Bella’s tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were pressed tightly shut as she soaked up Cullen’s affection. Finally getting her fill of belly rubbing, she flipped over and lowered her front paws while shaking her tail in the air vigorously. She gave a low growl then yipped. “Hush, don’t wake Mommy”. _Crap- I can’t believe I called Evelyn that._ “Alright, I’ll play fetch with you, but I have to get dressed first.”

Cullen threw on trousers, a tunic, and his boots while Bella hovered near his feet. Picking up a small leather ball, Cullen teased Bella by saying, “Go get it,” then pretending to throw the ball. The pup ran off in the direction the ball should have gone and lost her footing on a rug. Cullen laughed louder than he intended upon seeing Bella momentarily running in place trying to gain traction.

A groan came from the bed along with a warning crackle of electricity in the room. “Now you’ve done it, Bella. She’s going to sizzle us if we don’t leave now. Come on,” he whispered and tiptoed down the stairs.

Evelyn pulled a pillow over her head but smiled. That was the fastest recovery from a bad nightmare Cullen had ever made. Bella was a wonder.

*********************

Iron Bull was stretching in the practice yard when he saw Cullen and the dog coming down the steps from the Keep. It was before dawn, and the Commander had not yet put on his armor. Bull thought Cullen looked younger as he called to the pup to keep up. Cracking his neck, Bull shouted over to the pair, “Are you as excited as I am about setting out today, Cullen?”

Cullen tossed the ball in a high arc and then walked over to Bull while Bella darted after her quarry. “Excited isn’t the word I’d choose. I’m not keen on the idea of anyone fighting a dragon.”

“It’s going to be glorious! I can’t believe you’re sitting it out, Cullen. Imagine it -smoke, fire, and blood ...your life dependent on how well you fight.” Bull growled his anticipation.

Cullen could imagine it very clearly which is why he wished Evelyn wasn’t participating. “The Inquisitor doesn’t want me to join in. She says it’s because I will likely be with my army when and if you have to face Corypheus’ dragon.” Cullen stated.

“And you buy that?” Bull quizzed.

“Not for a minute, but I also know better than to argue with her.” Cullen smirked as Bella pawed at his leg with the ball in her mouth. He reached down, took the ball, and launched it in the opposite direction. Bella raced to get the ball and nearly slammed into a wall in her fervor to chase it down. “The Inquisitor assures me that you will be well-outfitted with fire resistance potions and gear. That won’t stop the dragon from stepping on you or biting off a limb, though.”

“I know- right? It’s going to be awesome!” Bull yelled while Cullen wished Evelyn had slightly saner people in her company.

Bella returned and dropped the ball at Cullen’s feet. He tossed it absent-mindedly while looking at the sky. The sun was just beginning to show on the horizon. “The day’s starting... I’ll catch you later, Bull,” Cullen said and turned toward his office.

The time after Evelyn’s birthday had passed too quickly Cullen thought as he crossed the courtyard and climbed the battlements to his office. He didn’t want to admit it to Bull, but he was just as worried about what would come after her team fought the dragon. He hadn’t seen any of his family since before the Blight nearly eleven years before. Would it be an easy or strained reunion? He felt the dull throb of a headache beginning and a burst of nausea. 

His family’s potential reaction to Evelyn made him nervous. He was not only returning home for the first time in ages, he was bringing Evelyn to meet them. She was arguably the most powerful woman in Thedas, a mage, and his boss. Would they be able to see beyond that to the woman he adored? It had taken him long enough to get past titles and prejudices to allow himself to know and love her. They’d be in South Reach for a few days at most. He prayed it would be enough for them to accept her. Rubbing the back of his neck as he felt tension growing there, Cullen went up the ladder to his bedroom to dress in his armor. Bella whimpered at the bottom of the ladder.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he told the dog and then wondered why he felt it necessary to reassure the mutt. Bella barked her understanding and padded over to his chair curling in a ball on top of the paperwork he had left there. Cullen slid down the ladder and corrected Bella to get down from the chair. She lifted her head off her paws but refused to move. Cullen made a low growl and stepped toward her at which point she jumped down quickly. “Good girl,’ he praised.

He had a few last minute details to attend to before leaving for the Hinterlands. Signing off on the remaining reports on his desk, Cullen waited for Knight-Captain Briony to arrive for instructions. He was giving her a second chance at command after she had allowed the troops to become soft during his last departure from Skyhold. Truth be told, he did not want to leave even though he felt Briony had learned from her mistake. His soldiers were as much his family now as anyone. Still it would be nice to see his parents and siblings if only to see how the years had treated them.

His meeting with Briony went smoothly. She had reassured him that the soldiers would be in good condition when he returned. The determined look in her eyes and set of her jaw told him that she would be able to follow through. She had made the classic mistake of a young commander - trying to be friendly with her charges before establishing her authority. The rigorous drills Cullen had made her lead upon his return had settled the confusion in his soldiers’ minds about whether she was a friend or leader. His absence would go more smoothly this time.

Scratching his head, Cullen scanned his office for anything else that might need his input before leaving. His eyes fell on Bella who had curled up in a patch of sunlight that cut through the arrow slit in the wall. He needed to find someone to watch the dog. Somehow Bella had become _his_ dog more than she was Evelyn’s. He didn’t even particularly like dogs, but Bella was okay... for a mutt. Finding someone to entrust her to wouldn’t be easy. She was just learning manners and house training, so he wanted to make sure her caregiver would be firm. At the same time, Bella was a sensitive soul and required a gentle hand. He was stymied.

His office door opened, and Evelyn entered wearing her traveling attire. Bella leapt up to greet her, and Evelyn scooped up the dog and began to gush gibberish. “Who’s a good girl? Who’s Mommy’s precious puppy? How is my sweet cuddle dumpling this morning?” Cullen smacked his forehead at the silliness, “Evelyn, you’re going to spoil her. She’s a dog for Andraste’s sake.”

“You’re just jealous. Do you want me to rub your belly, and call you cuddle dumpling?” 

“Maker, no!” Cullen protested then questioned, “Can you think of anyone that could watch Bella for us while we’re away? I want to make sure she is properly supervised.”

“Aw, she’s growing on you.” Evelyn teased Cullen and then returned her attention to Bella, “Are you winning Daddy’s heart?”

“Evelyn, I told you I am not the dog’s daddy. Stop calling me that.”

“Daddy’s getting perturbed Bella. Maybe we should give him kisses.” Evelyn said while marching over with the dog in arms. She kissed Cullen’s cheek while Bella lapped at his nose.

“I surrender. Just please... could you pick a different name for me other than daddy?” Cullen pleaded.

“Papa?” Evelyn offered with an evil grin.

“Some days I wonder why I even bother...”

“Okay, okay. It’ll be Commander from now on. We can’t have the dog thinking that you’re going soft.” Evelyn relented. Bella whined. “I know. The Commander is so grumpy. Mommy loves you though.”

Cullen shook his head. Evelyn was a hopeless case.

“How about Krem?” Evelyn suggested while rubbing the scruff of Bella’s neck. “He’s good with animals.”

“You ordered the Chargers to make a sweep of the Emerald Graves to clear out the giants. They left yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s right. I hope they kill those bastards. They kept throwing boulders at us when I was merely trying to gather information on the Emerald Knights. What about Dennet or our kennel master?”

“A horse might kick Bella, and she’s hardly large enough to hold her own with mabari.”

“Do you think you might be a tad over-protective, Cullen?”

“No. I just want her to be safe and happy.”

“Ask Corporal Asala. She played with Bella for most of my nameday party.” Evelyn suggested.

“Good idea.” Cullen agreed and took Bella from Evelyn’s arms. “I’ll meet you at the stables after I locate Asala.” He placed Bella on the floor and firmly said, “Heel.” Bella obliged and trotted alongside him while Evelyn grinned. Bella would wear him down yet.

***********************

The trip to the HInterlands was uneventful. The Inquisition had secured a pass once used by the Avaar through the Frostbacks. Cullen’s soldiers had turned the winding pass into a cleared and patrolled corridor that allowed for speedy troop movements between Southern Ferelden and Orlais. Initially, Evelyn had set aside the road for Cullen’s troops, but with the addition of the trading hub at Suledin Keep she had opened the passage to merchants and travelers. The road was well-maintained and safe thanks to Inquisition soldiers stationed at regular intervals along the path. 

Once they reached southern Ferelden, Evelyn directed them toward Redcliffe. For a time, there were tensions between Redcliffe’s ruling family and the Inquisition because of Evelyn’s alliance with the rebel mages. The Inquisition had sent soldiers to help repair damage caused by the rebel mages during their stay in Redcliffe which had appeased the Bann’s anger. Relations between Bann Teagan Guerrin and the Inquisition had improved so much that he had invited them to stay at the castle. Evelyn was reluctant to accept his offer given the dreadful memories the place held for her but relented when Josephine impressed upon her that a refusal would be seen as an insult. 

As they rode their horses across the bridge that led to the castle, Solas noted that the Veil was still very thin in the area. Evelyn could feel the tingling sensation on her skin that told her Solas‘ assessment was true. The mark on her hand was static, so she doubted any rifts were forming nearby. The state of the Veil was just a reminder of the area’s bloody history with demons, undead, and the Blight.

“This place gives me the creeps.” Sera commented. Evelyn agreed.

"So many dead pouring from the castle. Hungry to increase their numbers. A demon child directs them like puppets on a string. Death for entertainment," Cole chanted feeling the bridge’s history.

“NOT HELPING!” Sera yelled. “Magic and demons - always together. I hate them. Not you, Inky, you’re okay. Tell that thing to shut up, though.”

“If you have something to say to Cole, you can do it yourself, Sera.” Evelyn said firmly.

“No way am I talking to that. Gets in your head. It’s not normal.”

“It’s alright, Sera. I won’t hurt you.” Cole soothed.

“Just stop talking to me - okay? Just stop. Piss. Fuck. Shite.” Sera shouted.

Cullen watched the interchange with interest. His feelings on Cole were mixed. Although Solas insisted that Cole was a benevolent spirit, Cullen knew that the entity that appeared to be a young man had at one point been a demon or nearly one. Evelyn’s assurance that Cole was a spirit of compassion resonated with what Cullen saw Cole do, but he wondered if spirits were capable of change that drastic.

“Not a templar any longer... You struggle, searching for your old self. The one that somehow stayed true at your center not corrupted by fear and the blue vial. If you can find yourself again, why can’t I do the same?” Cole responded to Cullen’s thoughts.

Cullen groaned and rubbed the back of his neck while Evelyn gave him a bemused glance. “You wouldn’t think it so funny if he was seeing past the mark into your mind, Inquisitor.” Cullen chided.

“Wished that our private affairs remained private... Things not hidden may be taken away. Cole needs to keep quiet. ” Cole monologued and then drew a sharp breath in, “You spoke to me in your head, Cullen. You can talk to me out loud, too. I don’t mind.”

Cullen sighed with resignation, “Thank you, Cole. I’ll remember that.” Cole beamed that Cullen had spoken to him, and Evelyn bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Bann Teagan greeted their party on the steps to his castle. Evelyn was surprised by his handsome appearance and friendly demeanor. From the letters they had exchanged, Evelyn expected a sour old man not a charming one in the prime of his life. Cullen surveyed her reaction to the Bann through narrowed eyes.

“Lady Trevelyan, welcome to Redcliffe. The reports of your beauty have not been exaggerated I see. You honor us with your visit.”

At that moment, Cullen decided that he hated Bann Teagan. Rather than let Evelyn respond, he interrupted and said, “It was kind of you to invite **my fiancee** and our party to stay with you, Bann Teagan. Redcliffe has always been gracious.”

From the back of their entourage, Cullen could hear Bull and Dorian snickering at his blatant territoriality. Cullen didn’t care. He wasn’t going to allow some smarmy noble to hit on Evelyn in his presence.

Evelyn shook her head at his breach of etiquette and addressed Teagan. “Yes, the Inquisition certainly appreciates your support and hospitality. We hope that you can visit Skyhold one day.” 

_When nugs fly..._ Cullen thought.

Cole commented aloud, “Nugs can fly, Cullen? I’ve never seen that. Why don’t they do it more often?”

**Author's Note:**

> It will likely be a few days before my next update. Expect dragons, Mia, and Mama Rutherford to appear soon.


End file.
